


Worth the Dare?

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Dare, Flirting, Gay Sex, High School, Homoeroticism, Horny Teenagers, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Swimming Boys, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Tech Nerd Peter Parker has a secret crush on athletic classmate/bully Flash Thompson. "Dare" (2005) is one of my favorite short films and I couldn't help but think of Peter and Flash while watching it. The plot will be the same in the film with some original changes. Takes place prior to the events in the movie. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Hallway Passion

Seventeen-year-old Peter Parker idly stood in the hallway along a row of gray lockers, looking over his schedule of projects he had to do before the fourth period bell rang. Seemingly a lone stone in the waves of students who were rushing to catch their buses, meet with friends or go back to whatever lives they had outside of Midtown high.

He suddenly caught sight of the classmate who always had him on his radar walking down the hall, Flash Thompson, the bully-jock people loved and feared. 

Peter gazed at Flash and noticed the jock saw him ogling, jerking his eyes away pretending to look at a text from his Aunt May.

"Earth to Parker!" Flash called out followed by his In Crowd crew.

Peter exhaled and mentally steeled himself before following the popular crew.


	2. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theater teacher is an OC and I selected the play "Constellations" is property of Nick Payne.

Peter was stationed in the balcony of Midtown high's auditorium, manning the sound effects and lighting as Flash was rehearsing lines for the play 𝒞𝑜𝓃𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓁𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃𝓈 with mutual friend, and crush, Gwen Stacy. Flash neared Gwen boldly, bringing her into his arms for a hug, as described in the script. Peter stared spellbound at Flash's charismatic motion before he let Gwen go, eyes locked on her briefly.

"Do you think I'm a honey philistine?" Gwen asked playing Marianne.

"More like a Vanilla Venus...." Flash joked actually forgetting his lines. Peter tried to stifle a giggle.

"That's the fifth time this week 𝓔𝓾𝓰𝓮𝓷𝓮. We're two days close to opening night," the theater teacher Mrs. Riegel said irritated. Flash grinned and locked eyes with Peter. "My bad Mrs. R, I drew a blank."

"Uh huh don't we all. If you mess up again tomorrow, I'm going to give them to someone else. We're done, goodnight, get outta here!" Mrs. Riegel shouted before leaving almost in a huff. 

Flash stared at the empty auditorium briefly and his head turned up, shielding his eyes from the lamp light. Peter took the hint and shut everything down.

"Well that sucked," Gwen said as she searched her purse for her pink mobile phone. Peter stopped to chat with her for a minute and tried to lift her spirits. 

"You were good....you'll break a leg for sure," he chuckled. 

Gwen stopped and her face blanched as Peter turned his head and they both looked at Flash who appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Catch you later Peter," Gwen said before walking to the nearest EXIT door. 

Flash jogged to catch up with her. "Gwen, can I get a ride home?" 

"No, I'm already late because of you! If you make me look bad 𝓔𝓾𝓰𝓮𝓷𝓮 I swear to God.... learn your goddamn lines." Gwen walked away without another word. Peter was stunned, the first time he ever saw her pissed off.

"What you're gonna make me take the bus?" Flash asked as though a door was slammed in his face. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath. He walked off with a chip on his shoulder, unaware Peter was following him.

"Hey do you want a ride?" Peter asked with slight hesitation and catching his breath in keeping pace with Flash. 

The jock turned and looked at Peter while he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. Peter breathed, "I can help you with your lines."

"Okay," Flash said as they walked over to Peter's red motorbike.

Peter handed Flash an extra black helmet. "Grab on dude," he said before they set off from the school's parking lot.


	3. The Pool

Both teens walked to the backyard of Flash's house.

"Hang tight a minute," Flash said before walking to the screen door and went into his house. 

Peter bored, walked back and forth. Unexpectedly knocking over a cooler full of ice containing a few bottles of red wine. He picked one up before it rolled away, stood up and sat on a lawn chair tapping his foot when the lights turned on illuminating everything in sight.

The Thompson pool was every bit as breathtaking as any could be. Peter smiled admiring the tranquil feel it had, Flash returned suddenly.

"This stuff's really expensive," Peter said as he looked at the wine bottle cold in his hands.

"Yeah, that's a whole case load of that 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 shit in there," Flash said looking at the cooler with a grin. Peter went over to where the cooler was and bent over to pick up another unopened bottle of wine. Flash looked at Peter bemused.

"Some of the supermarket stuff's all right."

Peter rose up from the floor and looked at Flash a tad confused.

"That's the line I forgot," he said with a grin and handed a copy of the play to Peter while playing with a stray volley ball as he reclined on a chair and gazed up at the stars.

Peter looked at the bottle once more before casting a glance at Flash. Having never drank any alcohol before but evermore curious, Peter took a deep breath and uncorked the bottle, taking down a gulp of wine. He held the bottle out to a stunned Flash.

"It'll help you with your lines." Flash looked at Peter having never seen him act so outspoken before. Flash accepted the bottle and took a huge drink before giving it back to Peter, so he could have another swig, and prove his manhood to the jock.


	4. A Offer to Refuse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed a few lines from the short film slightly to fit with the flow of the story.

Flash lit another cigarette and took a drag which he relished happily. He passed it to Peter, who drank some more wine. Peter had never smoked until now and after two seconds he put it between his lips.

"I can't believe that's your first cigarette. I'm totally corrupting you," Flash said in a tone so curious, suggestive and evocative. He looked back at Peter, who had coughed up a bit of smoke.

Peter inhaled and smiled before he spoke. "It's kinda cool."

Flash stared at the picture perfect pool. "All I need is a bong hit and a blow job and I'd be perfect."

This appeared to pique Peter, "Why don't you call Gwen?" which he immediately took back. "Gwen wouldn't sleep with you," he said as he looked at Flash.

"How do you know?" Peter turned his face back to the pool almost wanting to dive in and retreat. "She's my friend."

"Yeah, your only one," Flash scoffed and grinned. "Why is she friends with 𝔂𝓸𝓾 anyway?"

"Besides Harry Osborne I've known her since I was little," Peter said. "Ever since my parents left..." it was almost too sore a subject to go further into. "Have you ever hooked up with anyone from school?"

Flash only chuckled a bit at his question. "It's just, I hear you're all talk..." Peter said almost without any worry about offending the jock's star status. 

Flash exhaled the drag he took, now more interested to know what secrets his favorite prey was keeping from him.

"From who? Nobody talks to you." His aura of aloof arrogance seemed to fade. "It's just because I don't wanna date any of those skanky 𝓈𝓉𝓊𝒸𝓀-𝓊𝓅 girls, man. Maybe I'm.... 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓮."

𝓢𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓮 the last word Peter would ever associate with Flash. He couldn't help but laugh at his host's admission which was much to Flash's chagrin.

"Fuck you, you don't know me," Flash replied.

"You don't know me either," Peter suddenly got cross with him. 

"Have you ever gotten a blow job?" Flash asked.

"Have you?" Peter replied.

"I asked first," Flash said wanting to prod the nerd more.

"Bet you haven't," Peter grinned.

Flash took a swig of wine. "You can blow my Petey Boy. You don't know what you're talking about."

Peter looked at the pool but his mind focused on a possibility that swirled in his head for a long time since the 8th grade.

Peter kept his eyes on the pool. "Whip it out," he said point blank without fear.

Flash turned his head and looked at Peter, mouth gaping slightly 𝒲𝑜𝓌!

"I'm not a fag, man," Flash replied even though he didn't pound on his guest then and there.

Peter carefully thought out his next reply. "Whatever, I'm not the 𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓮 one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Will have another Peter x Flash story to come. If you have any scenarios in mind you want to see happen, tell me and I will do my best. Thanks for reading and comment your thoughts.


	5. The Swim

The shimmering water of the pool shone bright as the two boys rehearsed, the wine bottle casually passed hands. Peter now took small sips of wine while Flash laid back tossing the ball up in the air repeatedly, trying to concentrate on his lines. 

"Yeah, no, no, she, my ex, she....ugh!"

Peter looked closely at the script and continued the line for Flash. "Wanted to move to London. So we got this one-bed place in Mile End."

Flash looked at the ball briefly before getting up on his feet still stressed. "Fuck," he muttered. "Fuck this!" he cursed casting the ball into the pool, he took his dark grey t-shirt and blue jeans off before diving in for a swim. Peter didn't admit it out loud but his blue boxer shorts looked great on him.

"Jump in!" Flash encouraged or more precisely challenged his unexpected guest.

"No it's okay," Peter sat beside the pool watching Flash wantonly as he swam. 

"Awww shy little Pete. That's okay, you can stay in the shallow end." Flash loved it when he teased Peter, he had the cutest reactions. Peter wasn't about to be shown up by Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, especially not in his own house.


	6. Just Relax & Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climactic scene will be a bit different than in the original film. Hope you enjoy it!

Flash turned to Peter. "When did you turn evil Petey Boy?"

Peter gave his own sly comeback. "When did you turn out to be a total poser?"

"Dude, who the hell are you?" Flash asked a tad freaked out.

It either had to be the smoke, booze or both. This Peter Parker was one real bold son of a bitch.

"You gonna do it or not?" Peter got the upper hand.

Flash intently eyed Peter, wondering if his ears were deceiving him. "You really want it don't you?"

"Well, maybe 𝔂𝓸𝓾 want it." Peter knew he had the jock hooked.

Flash gazed back at the pool. He felt hot while his water-logged skin was still cold to the touch. "I'm not scared."

A beat of silence passed. "I don't want anything," Flash put the wine bottle down to the left of his chair and then dove back into the pool.

Peter joined him this time, stripped down to a pair of green boxer briefs Flash found himself smirking at. Peter felt a knot in his throat before speaking. "I've never kissed anyone before," he stuttered as though on cue. "I'm about to graduate high school and I haven't kissed one person."

Flash looked at him, his face totally inquisitive. "Are you serious?"

Peter nodded slightly in a gesture for "Yes."

Flash, swimming about slowly in the pool finally spoke up as he neared Peter. "Look man, you tell anybody this and I'll kick your ass." His eyes looked around as if somebody could be watching. "I've never gotten a blow job."

The admission left the scene silent, only chirping crickets, NYC cars driving by and small splashes were heard. Peter soon started laughing. Flash grinned and followed suit with him.

"Aw, never been kissed. Come here," Peter went deeper into the water and swam up to Flash.

Flash gave him a light peck on his adorable mouth. "How's that?" he asked.

Peter couldn't speak as Nature suddenly called. Coming back from the bathroom, he found Flash halfway reclined on the pool's edge, he would put any 𝒮𝓅𝑜𝓇𝓉'𝓈 𝐼𝓁𝓁𝓊𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓉𝑒𝒹 model to shame. Peter quietly walked back to the edge and got into the water, reappearing before Flash, kissing a trail of subtle kisses up to Flash's V-line. The jock opened his surprised blue eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Peter returned a look at Flash, brown eyes met blue. "I don't know," he answered.

"Wait, wait." Flash said slowly still a bit reluctant.

Peter shushed Flash before kissing above his belly button. "Just relax...and enjoy..."

Peter started with long, slow licks from top to bottom, then teased a little with his tongue on Flash's cock head. Then he started to deep-throat the jock, licking the base of the huge cock with his tongue while Flash was deep inside Peter's warm mouth. Peter was constantly moaning and giving Flash lustful looks. Peter started to get the hint Flash was approaching orgasm because of the way he moved and because of how hard he feel in the nerd's mouth, so Peter backed off a few times to keep Flash on the edge. 

𝓕𝓾𝓬𝓴 𝓟𝓪𝓻𝓴𝓮𝓻'𝓼 𝓪 𝓽𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓮! Flash thought groaning lightly. When Peter felt like it's time for Flash to cum, he continued to deep-throat him non-stop and used his left hand at the jock's engorged base. This time the orgasm was so intense, it spread through Flash's whole body and went on for at least a minute. It felt like he was having multiple orgasms. Flash lost track of where he was and who he was- the bully/jock just became lost in the pleasure. He couldn't even move for half an hour... his whole body felt electric and every time Peter touched him, Flash would shiver.

Peter did it to his amazement. Before Flash could utter a response, he indistinctly heard voices of people coming towards the backyard. He jerked up and rushed to get on his feet and in the process pushed Peter back into the water. Flash checked to see if Peter was okay and seeing he was alive, he dried off and went to welcome his visitors. Peter emerged from the water and shook his hair dry. He blinked his eyes to see what the commotion was about. Two of Flash's friends on the basketball team, one black the other Caucasian, plus Gwen were beside Flash talking. Gwen walked over to the edge of the pool and Peter swam up to her.

"Hey, is your nose bleeding?"

Peter faintly touched the bridge of his nose and a trickle of blood appeared on two of his fingers. Peter smiled as if it was out of classic boyish fun. "Yeah, I bumped into the ledge...we were playing some V-ball."

Gwen looked at him still a bit curious, "You sure you're okay?"

Peter nodded still floored by how astounding Flash tasted. "Yeah."

Flash called out to Gwen, "Hey Gwen, we're going to the back for a bit, you coming?"

Gwen looked at Flash and back at Peter, still perplexed at what the boys were really up to. "Yeah, coming. You don't want to stay do you?" she asked Peter still concerned.

"Uh...no it's okay," Peter said putting on his calm face. Plus his aunt and uncle were likely wondering where on earth he was and needed to get home.

Gwen quickly walked to the back, Flash neared the pool as he put his 𝒩𝒾𝓀𝑒 shirt back on. Once he was dressed, he stood frozen looking towards Peter with reddening cheeks. Peter made two steps out of the pool and stood a foot across from Flash, a beat passed between them. Flash lifted his head up and smiled at Peter, not his usual predatory or joker grin but a more genuine full smile at Peter. The brunette boy blushed and turned his head to the right when he felt his cheeks go strawberry hot with glee. Flash winked before he walked away and Peter watched until his glorious form turned a corner out of sight. When Flash was gone, Peter turned his head up to the starry sky and a hint of a smile appeared on his face, his entire body tingling.

He imagined that possibly Flash might come out, if he had the will, they'd be a pretty sweet pair. A small hope he honestly felt glad to entertain, even if slim. Mounting his motorbike, his mobile ringed with a text, from Flash.

𝑯𝒆𝒚...𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒌𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒑. 𝑯𝒂𝒅 𝒍𝒐𝒕𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝑭𝑼𝑵...   
𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆, 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒆.  
;)

Face breaking with a wide heart-warming grin, Peter text his reply before giving his bike the gas and rode off into the night, unaware of the love-struck jock watching him leave through the atrium window, subconsciously licking his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have had the joy in writing it.


End file.
